My mind was Somewhere Else
by chocolate smudge
Summary: Holly misses Artemis more than ever before. She soon has enough of keeping all her problems to herself, and lets it slip that she has feelings for Artemis. What happens when she goes to visit our fav mudboy?
1. Mistake

**Hello! Hope you enjoy my story. I know this chapter is short, but they will get longer. I just need to get the first chapter done.**

**I promise you it will get better. Please R&R. Chapter 2 will be better and longer. But I won't update until I'm persuaded that I should. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Artemis Fowl characters sob. They all belong to Eoin Colfer.**

**Haven**

Holly Short was fuming on her bed. She had been doing this a lot recently, ever since the Fowl mindwipe. Things just weren't the same in her eyes.

The monster who she had once hated with a passion beyond any other had slowly become her friend. When they had been at their closest, Root had given the green light to go and mindwipe him. It almost seemed that life was against her.

She closed her eyes and pictured Artemis's face. His dark hair and blue eyes. There was something about those eyes. Something that made Holly just wanted to stare at them the whole day long. They were so hypnotic, but not in a bad way.

She missed them. She missed those eyes. She hated to admit it, but she missed Artemis as well. More then she thought was possible. Life had changed. It was empty now.

Holly felt hatred bubble up inside her. Why had she let Root go ahead with the mindwipe? Why? Because she didn't think she would miss him so much, that was why. But she did miss him.

Holly hid her face in her pillow, willing herself not to cry. The longer she did not have to worry about what Artemis would be up to next, the more unbearable it became. She couldn't go on like this.

She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table and swore loudly. She was late for work. That was the third time that week. She grabbed her helmet and ran out of the door, down the tunnels, and stormed into the LEPrecon building.

She came to Commander Root's door and quietly walked past, so he would not know that she had been late once more.

"SHORT! GET YOUR ELFIN BEHIND IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Root's voice echoed loudly down the speakers. Well, at least she tried.

Holly swallowed and entered the commander's office without a sound. The red-faced man, commonly known as Beetroot, glared at her from his desk.

"You're late," he growled.

"I know," Holly replied. "Sorry, sir. My mind was somewhere else."

Root's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?"

Holly nodded; hoping in would let her go for being honest. "Fat chance of that," she thought.

"Oh, really," the commander said again. "Like how your mind was somewhere else last time you were late? And the time before that? And let me think, yes, the time before that?"

Holly gulped.

"I WON'T EXCEPT THIS ANYMORE, CAPTAIN," he roared. "ONE MORE SLIP UP AND YOU'RE SUSPENDED. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Holly nodded for a second time. "Yes, sir," she said weakly.

"As your commander, it is my duty to make sure nothing is troubling you. Are you all right, Captain? You've seemed a bit lost lately."

Holly started at this question. "N-no, sir. Nothing."

"Yes, well, like I said. No more slip-ups. I'll be making sure. Now, get to work."

Holly quickly sped out of the room. She swore under her breath and made for her own office, which she now shared with Trouble Kelp.

Trouble glanced up as Holly stormed into the room. "Morning, Short"

"Hmmm," Holly droned. She threw herself into her swivel chair and gazed sleepily at the huge pile of paperwork spread on her desk. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and stared at the ceiling.

She did not know how long she sat there, her mind lost again; thinking about Artemis, but it was long enough to get Trouble concerned.

"Er… Holly? Are you alright."

Holly jumped as the silence was broken. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Trouble's eyes narrowed, suspiciously like Root's. "I asked you if you were alright."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm fine. Absolutely fine. Couldn't be better, in fact."

Trouble nodded slowly, obviously not believing a word of it. "Come on, Short. I know there's something wrong. I've never seen you this… dreamy."

Holly stood up angrily. "Dreamy? And what exactly do you mean by that? No, don't answer that! I'm fed up with all you LEP officers. You go along and mindwipe Fowl, thinking life will be all hunky-dory. Well, it may be for you. You're all happy that he's gone, but you don't know how hard it is for me. BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LOVE-"

Holly cut off, realising with great horror what she had just let out.

Trouble stared at her in disbelief. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"Nothing!" said Holly quickly. "I didn't say anything"

"Yes, you did. You… you love Artemis Fowl?" Trouble was standing up now. "What in Frond's name's wrong with you, Captain?"

Holly felt her eyes sting with tears. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" And with those last words she turned on her heel and hurried out of the room. Tears were streaming now. She tried to blink them away.

She was heading for the pods. She needed to go to Ireland for more than one reason.

**Hope you liked it. I'm enjoying writing this story. Good bit coming soon. And NO, there is no… you know. That is some thing that really should not happen in the Artemis Fowl books! YUK!**

**Please REVIEW! I need reviews!**

**Remember, not updating until I think I've got good enough reviews and am totally persuaded!**


	2. Reunited once more

**Yey! Chapter 2! Hope you like it. I think it's better than chapter 1, but I'll leave the deciding to you. PLEASE R&R! On with the story…**

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl was now fifteen years old and possible the smartest person in the world. Many recent experiments over the past couple of years had gotten him even more well known than before. Anyone who didn't know him would just think that he was a particularly smart boy. But they were wrong…

Artemis's life had many peculiar aspects to it. For example, the fact that he could not clearly recall the events of the last few years. It was as if someone had come along and meddled with his brain. Something important to him was missing. The only problem was, he didn't know what it was.

It was the middle of winter and Artemis was sitting on a bench in Fowl Manor's front garden. Recently, it was the only place that he could ever do what he did best. Thinking. With his mother and father now being extremely over protective, he hardly ever got any quiet time to himself.

He ran his fingers through his raven hair. He was trying to remember what he had done in one of his most successful experiments, but something else was tugging at his mind. Something telling him that something around him was out of place.

He ignored it. "Don't let it distract you," he muttered to himself.

He stared out at the acres of land surrounding him. He had a weird feeling churning around in his stomach. He was getting the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched. He scanned the area around him, seeing nothing. But no matter what he saw, there was definitely something strange going on. Whether it was some satellite watching Fowl Manor, or just Juliet's singing, he didn't know.

Artemis sighed, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thinking.

"What you thinking about?" asked a cheery voice in front of him. A female voice.

**Somewhere above Ireland**

Holly had wiped her tears away and had persuaded the elf in charge of the pods that she was on a mission. After a lot of arguing, and slight panic in Holly's case, she had managed to fool him. She was now flying above Ireland, shielded, taking in the magnificent views and breathing the fresh air. It was good to be back above ground.

Holly was now beyond nervous. What if Artemis didn't feel the same way, which was becoming more and more likely the more Holly considered it. She begged herself not to get worried. She would go to Fowl Manor, return his memories of the People and go from there. It sounded so simple.

Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered telling Trouble about her feelings for Artemis in the office. If anything was to happen to the LEP involving Artemis Fowl, Trouble would, without a doubt go to Root and tell him everything. She just hoped that the fact that she and Trouble were friends would make him a bit more forgiving.

She shook her head. "Don't think about that at the moment. There are more important things to attend to," she told herself.

She checked the map on her helmet. Fowl Manor was only two miles away. Excitement was overcoming her anxiety now. She just hoped that Artemis wouldn't kidnap her or any other stupid thing that his mind was capable of thinking up.

She could see the manor now. She sped up slightly. There was someone sitting outside. Someone with black hair.

"Art-" Holly clasped a hand over her mouth as she realised she was about to shout his name aloud.

A broad grin spread over her face as she came into land. Artemis looked the same as ever. Maybe a couple of inches taller, but that was nothing. She walked up closer to where he was sitting. He was gazing around the area of land, an unsettled look in his deep blue eyes.

His eyes. The eyes that Holly had been longing to see for so long. She felt a sudden warmth spread over her. He was right there. He was close enough to touch. She wanted to throw her arms around him in a tight hug. She was looking straight at him for the first time in nearly two years. The thought nearly made her knees buckle.

She watched him lean forward and pinch the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. Well, now was as good a time as any.

She unshielded and tried to make her voice sound cheerful, to hide the slight tremor that she feared would escape. "What you thinking about?"

**Artemis Fowl's point of view**

Artemis jumped as the voice interrupted his train of thought. He looked up quickly. There standing before him was a girl. A girl with nut-brown skin, large brown eyes and dark cropped hair. A girl that seemed familiar, but he couldn't place a name.

"Remember me?" the girl asked. "Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon. And before you say anything, I am so sorry I let them go ahead with the mindwipe-"

Artemis didn't listen to anything she said after the name. He just looked up at her, a slightly dazed look in his eye. Captain Holly Short? Yes, it came back to him now. Memory giving way to memory, Artemis's mind became clear. The gaps in his memory that he had questioned so many times before, became filled. He understood now, for the first time in so long.

But why had she come to return these precious memories? He looked into the brown eyes that he knew so well.

"Holly?" He interrupted her apologetic speech. His heart was beating furiously under his chest. "Why are you here?"

Holly stopped mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open slightly, as if she was searching for an answer. "Er… well. That's kind of difficult to explain. You see, I haven't seen you for ages, and I just missed you and-" She cut off.

"And…?" Artemis forced her to continue.

Holly drew a breath. "Well, I realised that I, erm, missed you more than ever before and there was something telling me that I had to see you. Because, when I thought about it, it made me realise that I'd let one of my best friends go when the gave you the mindwipe. Well, my best friend, actually."

Artemis was still staring up at her. He stood up slowly, his eyes fixed on hers. "So… what exactly are you trying to say?"

Holly's eyes sparkled in the crisp winter sunlight. "I'm telling you," she whispered, "that I am in love with you."

Artemis took an uncertain step backwards, falling back onto the bench. "S…sorry?"

"Don't make me say it again," pleaded Holly. She sat down beside him. "I missed you so much."

Artemis cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I suppose, in a strange way, I missed you too."

He watched Holly smile ear to ear. She had moved closer. For only the fourth time in his life, Artemis was lost for words. He had no idea how he was going to react. He had never been good with emotions. He just kept his eyes locked with hers.

She had moved closer again. He felt his body go rigid. He couldn't move at all now. The palms of his hands were hot, sweating under pressure.

She was much too close now. There was silence. He could hear, feel her breathing. He was in a state of shock…

How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Review me and tell me. I need to know how to improve it. Please R&R!

I'll update soon, I promise. I like this fic better than my other one. : )


	3. Tears

**Here is chapter 3. Please R&R! Thanks to all my reviewers so far. **

**On with the story… **

**Outside Fowl Manor**

Artemis wasn't sure how long he was there, but it was long enough. This was too much. Holly couldn't love him, she just couldn't. They were worst enemies for heaven's sake. He pulled away quickly and stood up.

Holly looked up into his deep blue eyes, a questioning look about them. "What-" she began.

Artemis interrupted her. "No, I think the question here is what are you doing, Captain Short? This isn't the Captain I knew a year ago. This isn't the _friend _I thought I knew. You can't just give me five seconds to recall all my memories of the past and then declare your love for me. What are you thinking?"

Holly's eyes filled up with tears, but her eyes never left Artemis's. "I don't-"

"How can you possible think this way?" Artemis cut in again. "I'm a human, you're an elf. We're two totally different species. Surely you've thought of this? You mind wiped me seven months ago, to get rid of me. I'm not objecting to having my memories given back to me, but what is the commander going to say when he finds out about this? And all the other members of the LEP, for that matter? Holly Short, one of the best officers that Root's got, and she's given the away the People's existence just to tell a human that she thinks that she's in love with him and-"

"I don't think I'm in love with you," Holly blurted out before she could stop herself. "I know I am. And how would you know anyway. You don't know about things like this." Holly felt a familiar anger bubbling up inside her. "You're Artemis Fowl, criminal mastermind who has no idea about the emotion involved in love. How could you possibly know anything about how I feel about you?"

Artemis didn't answer; he just glared a piercing glare.

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't have come. You haven't changed at all. You're still the same obnoxious kid that you always were. I don't even remember why I said you had a spark of decency inside you back at the Artic, because you certainly don't. Goodbye."

And with those last words she shielded and flew off, leaving Artemis alone again, in front of Fowl Manor.

Artemis stared at the spot where Holly had just been standing. He stood there for a while, replaying the moment in his head, over and over again. The first part of their meeting was just a blur to him at the moment.

Then it hit him. He couldn't believe it. He had kissed Holly Short! He, Artemis Fowl, had just kissed an elf!

It was just at that moment in time that Juliet Butler poked her head out from around the front door. "Artemis, who was that?"

Artemis turned slowly to face her. "You saw!? You saw Holly?"

"Holly?"

Artemis gritted his teeth in disgust. Not only had Holly just kissed him, Juliet had seen it happen. He felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Holly Short," he said weakly.

Juliet looked at him, uncertainly, for a few seconds, before her eyes widened in shock. She gasped loudly. "So, that girl, was actually Captain Holly Short? And you just-"

"Juliet!" Artemis stopped her from finishing the sentence. "Listen to me. You can't tell anyone about this, OK? Not even Butler.

Juliet was trying and failing to stifle a laugh. "Ohhhhh, Arty doesn't kiss and tell. Smooth, Artemis, very smooth."

The look on Artemis's face was enough to make a lion drop dead. Juliet's giggling finished immediately.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, er, why did you yell at her?"

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "Because…" He never completed that explanation, because he didn't know the answer. All the things he had told Holly before meant nothing to him now. He couldn't believe he had even said them in the first place. He couldn't believe in had just let her go like that.

**Holly Short's apartment, Haven**

Holly threw herself into her apartment, sobbing loudly. How could she have been so blind? Of course he would have felt that way, how else would he have reacted. It was Artemis for Frond sake. Did she actually expect him to run into her arms, and return her feelings?

She forcefully kicked the end of her bed; which was a big mistake, has she now had, to add to the rest of the awful things that had happened that day, a throbbing foot.

She lay down on her bed, face buried in her pillow, as she always did when she was upset. The feeling she was having was almost unbearable. She didn't see the point of living anymore.

A gentle knock on the door, disturbing her thoughts. "Come in," she said, miserably.

Trouble Kelp entered the room, a concerned look on his face.

"How did you know I was here?" Holly muttered, turning her head to the other side, so he could no longer see her tears.

"I've just come back from the Ritual. I saw you leave the pod."

There was an awkward silence. "So, how did your meeting with MudBoy go?"

"How'd you know?"

"Had a hunch when you stormed out of the office. What did he say?"

Holly sniffed. "He said that he thought I was being stupid, and that he couldn't believe that I was giving him back his memories just to tell him how I feel. Then I got fed up with him and flew away."

"Not surprising. Look, Holly. The MudBoy's right. Yes, you may feel that way, but you've ruined it for the rest of the LEP who will have to deal with this. Personally, I find it hard to believe that Artemis Fowl of all people said that, but he's right."

"I hate it when he's right."

"Exactly. You would have got fed up of him, and then you wouldn't even be friends."

Holly felt the tears coming again. "We're not even friends now," she sobbed, burying her face deeper into the soft pillow, which was now rather damp.

"If it makes you feel any better," Trouble continued, "I haven't told anyone about it."

Holly looked up and smiled gently. "Thanks. You're right. I shouldn't be so upset over a MudBoy. It's stupid."

"Are you going to deal with mind wiping him?"

Holly stared at him. "Mind wipe him? No. I can't. And neither can you. If anything happens, like, he invades Haven, we'll do something about it. But not yet." Holly paused. "How could you even think about that at a time like this?"

"OK, OK Short. It was just a question. I guess I'll just leave you to sob your eyes out. I take it you'll be back at work tomorrow?"

Holly nodded slowly, with a disapproving frown etched on her face.

"See you tomorrow then, Captain." Trouble grinned, and left.

Holly lay on her back. Maybe Trouble had a point. Maybe it was stupid that she did that just to tell Artemis that she loved him. But the more she thought about it, the more determined she became to prove Trouble wrong. She hated it when he was right.

**Fowl Manor**

The Fowl family, plus the Butler siblings, were sat around the huge dining room table, eating dinner. Artemis hadn't touched his helping, choosing only to toy with his food.

"What's wrong, Arty?" asked his mother softly. She had been eyeing him for the past fifteen minutes.

Artemis looked up at her. "Nothing, Mother. I was just thinking. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

His mother nodded and Artemis made for his study. He had only just switched his computer on when Juliet entered.

"Mrs. Fowl wants to know what you're doing." she exclaimed.

"I'm going to find Holly."

**Hehe! Chapter three is finished! Hope you liked it! Please review. Chapter 4 is much longer, I think. Well, it should be, anyway.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!**


	4. I'm over him

**Hey everyone. I'm back and I've bought chapter 4 with me. Thanks to all my reviewers! All the people who have me on their author alert list and don't review me please R&R. I need to know what to improve on and what you want to see happen in the future chapters. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been writing my other story and then the internet was down so I couldn't post it. Sorry! Chapter 5 will be up quicker though.**

**I'm writing another AH fic. It's called Brain-washed. It's when Opal Koboi kidnaps Artemis from Fowl Manor, returns to him the memories of the People and brain-washes him so he will work for her, and help destroy Haven. Holly tries to help, but just makes matters worse… and you'll have to read it to see what happens after that. It is longer and much more detailed than this story, so please R&R!**

**Thanks again to my reviewers and here's chapter 4 of My Mind was Somewhere Else. **

**Haven**

Holly strode happily into her office the following day, with a broad grin spread on her nut-brown face. She placed the huge pile of paperwork, that she had carried all the way from her apartment, on her desk and began ploughing through them. Trouble watched her over the top of his computer.

"You seem happier than yesterday," he commented. "Got over MudBoy?"

"I certainly have, Captain Kelp, I certainly have," Holly answered without looking up from the paper she was signing. "I was thinking about it last night and it occurred to me that you were right. I would have got fed up of him. He's just a fourteen-year-old mudboy, who is slightly smarter than the average person. There's nothing special about him at all."

Trouble tried and failed to not look smug. "See, I told you." He expected Holly to yell at him for being pleased with himself, but she didn't. The total opposite happened.

"Yes, you did, and I am very thankful for your advice. For as long as I live I don't care if I never she that boy again."

Trouble coughed uncertainly. "So, don't you think you should mindwipe him?"

Holly nodded. "Good idea, Trouble. And maybe I'll punch him a few times first."

Trouble smiled. "I'm proud of you, Short. I thought it would take you an age to see sense. Clearly, you're smarter than I thought."

Holly laughed. "I'd be careful how you choose your words there, Trouble. You're starting to sound like Root, and Frond knows that isn't a good thing." She paused. "And were you telling the truth when you said that you hadn't told him about me going up to see him?"

Trouble's smile faded slightly at the lack of Holly's trust. "Of course I was telling the truth, Holly. You're one of my best friends, I wouldn't lie to you."

"OK, OK, no need to think that. I was just checking. You know, after yesterday I don't know what to expect. Sorry if I offended you."

Trouble waved a hand. "Don't worry. I've had worse insults. Anyway, what do you say to meeting my at Spud's Spud Emporium tonight around seven. My treat. You deserve some decent food after yesterday."

"Yeah, sure. Seven. I think I'm free. I can't stay too long though. I've got to wake up early for a hard day of serious mudboy whop-ass."

Just as the two captain's conversation came to an end, Commander Root's voice echoed through the loud speakers. "Captain Short, my office now! No delaying. You've got five minutes."

Holly gave a half-hearted sigh and stood up. "I wonder what old Julius wants now."

Trouble winked. "Have a nice time. Remember, seven o'clock."

Holly left the office and made for the commander's office at snail pace. She knew that the longer it took you to get there, the angrier he became. But Holly didn't care at the moment. Nothing could bother her today. She was in a good mood for the first time in months.

She came to the steel door marked "Commander Julius Root", knocked and entered. Root was sat at his huge desk, hidden by a wall of documents that were sat, waiting to be signed. The only part of him that was visible was the top of his head, and a thick cloud of fungus cigar smoke. Holly approached the desk with only the slightest hint of caution. She stood for and few minutes, in deadly silence, wondering if she should talk first. Deciding that this would probably be the quickest way, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Good mor-" she began.

"Short!" The commander smashed the remains of his cigar into his now full ashtray and stood up, hands on the desk.

Holly swallowed calmly. He had put on this act many times before. It was getting rather tiresome now.

"Short," Root barked again.

"Yes, Commander?"

Root scowled at her. "Oh, don't you put on that innocent tone with me. I know what you've been up to, Captain."

Holly's stomach dropped. He knew. "Up to, sir?"

Root walked round from behind his desk and stopped in front of Holly. He bent down so his nose was inches from her own. "It has been reported that a female LEP officer forced herself into a pod yesterday. She had no evidence that she was on a mission, and insisted on travelling on the chute E1. And where does Chute E1 lead to, Captain? Hmmm? Ireland, that's right. Now, I wonder, who could that officer possibly be?"

"Lie," Holly told herself. "Lie." She breathed calmly. "I can explain, sir."

"You better explain, Short. And it better be good."

Holly wrinkled her nose at the stench of Root's breath. "I was simply going up to check on Fowl, sir." Ooh, big mistake. Big mistake. So much for lying.

Root went purple with fury. "YOU WHAT!?"

Holly mentally punched herself. "I'm sorry, sir, but don't worry; he didn't see me."

"I should hope not, Short." Root's voice had lowered, now in gravelling, threatening tones. Again, a technique he kept coming back to. "For if he had seen you, you would have lost your job faster than Mulch Diggums could blast his way from one side of this room to the other. I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT YOU HAVE GONE ABOVE GROUND, ESPECIALLY TO IRELAND, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. IS THAT CLEAR?

Holly nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

"And, furthermore, I am taking you off missions for a month. You can deal with paperwork."

Holly leapt at the chance to argue. "But-"

Root glared at her and pointed a fat finger towards the door. "No buts, Captain. Now, get out, before I get really nasty."

Holly scowled and left. It seemed a good time to visit Foaly. He would probably have some pointless story to tell her about his latest invention, but that was the LEP's centaur for you.

It took her all of two seconds to reach Foaly's office. She spoke clearly down the speaker. "Hey, Foaly, it's Holly. Mind if I come in?"

There was no reply, but the double doors slid open, revealing blinking lights, huge monitor screens, tables covered in various gadgets and many more things that Holly was only too familiar with. She approached Foaly, who was sitting in his swivel chair, on the opposite side of the room.

"Morning, Foaly."

Foaly didn't return her greeting; he just gazed up at her with a questioning look in his eye. He drew a breath. "What, in Frond's name were you thinking, Holly?"

Holly was confused. "Sorry?"

"Going up to Fowl Manor like that, giving him back his memories, and then… you know. Holly, he's a Mudboy! And when he said no, you ran away, leaving him to cause all the havoc in the world."

Holly felt a lump in her throat. What had turned out to be a brilliant day had turned into a horrible, tangled mess. "How do you know?"

How do you think I know? That is why you wear helmets."

"Well, I'll have you know that I was going to mindwipe him first thing tomorrow. I'm going down to Fowl Manor and-"

Foaly spun his chair round and began typing at lightening speed at one of the largest computer keyboards in the office. "You won't find him there. He's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not at Fowl Manor. He left last night; to find you."

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

No matter how many times Juliet had persuaded him not to go, Artemis was determined to find Holly. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to just let her go like that. For one of the first times in his life, Artemis did not understand the concept of something. The concept of love.

Artemis shut down the computer, after finding the quickest route to Tara. He was heading for Chute E1, which he knew was the People's way of travelling to and from Ireland from Haven.

He turned to leave, only to find Juliet standing in the doorway. "Artemis, if you don't stop right now, I'll get Butler involved."

Artemis sighed, the sign of defeat. He stared at her for a few seconds. "Fine, I won't go. I'll wait for Holly to come here."

Juliet almost jumped in surprise. "You're taking my advice?"

Artemis shrugged. "Why not? You seem to be the expert here. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to dinner."

Juliet stepped aside, allowing Artemis to walk through the door, into the hall. But Artemis didn't go back to the dining room. He made for the front door. He grabbed his coat, and was standing outside, in the cold winter evening, before Juliet knew what had happened. He began to hurry down the road, Juliet shouting at him from Fowl Manor.

Artemis Fowl had business to attend to, and he would not rest until it was dealt with.

* * *

**Haven. Foaly's office**

Foaly had tracked down Artemis and found him not far from Chute E1. Holly, meanwhile was strapping on her helmet and preparing to go above ground.

"I'll keep you updated with his whereabouts. You find him, you mindwipe him and you come home. Oh, and you might want to take him back to Fowl Manor and mindwipe the rest of his family, just in case."

Holly nodded. "Just promise me one thing - you won't tell Root."

Foaly sighed. "I won't tell him if you do this now. Get moving, Captain. The pod's leaving in around ten minutes."

Holly said goodbye to Foaly and dashed out of the door towards the pods. She would have to be quick, and make sure she was the only officer to fly to Ireland between now and when she returned home. If Artemis wasn't far from the Chute, then anything could happen. Everyone below knew about Artemis Fowl.

Holly was held up for time when she came face to face with the same elf who had told Root about Holly's other trip up to Ireland. Holly ignored this fact and approached him importantly.

"I have been given orders by Foaly the centaur to go up to Ireland."

The elf peered at suspiciously. "You're the one who came here before, aren't you. Without orders. Sorry love, but I've been given strict orders by Commander Root not to let you though until further notice. And besides, the centaur isn't allowed to command orders."

Holly gritted her teeth. "I hope you realise, that if you don't let me pass right now, I have the strength to smash your face in. Literally."

The elf winced slightly at the thought. He had heard about Holly Short. "I have been told not to let you though," he said again.

"Right, then." Holly rolled up her sleeve and curled her fingers up into a fist. "You asked for it."

Holly had never known how much power she had. Not that you could call what she was doing power, blackmail more like, but it worked. Better than she'd hoped in fact. The elf jumped back, letting out a high-pitched squeak. "Ok, ok. You can go. But just this once. If Root finds out about this then I'll be fired."

Holly smiled. "Good for you. I hope you are fired." And with that she hopped into the pod in front and strapped herself in.

Most members of the LEP couldn't stand flying in the pods, but for Holly, it had to be one of the top five things about being a LEPrecon officer. Yes, it was a little bumpy, but that just added to the fun. Holly had arrived in Ireland in ten minutes, only a little shaken from the dodgy start she had had at the take off. She suspected that the elf had something to do with it because she definitely hadn't caused it.

Holly jumped out of the pod, landing on the soft grass. She breathed in deeply, almost glad to back up in Ireland, despite the mission at hand. She had to admit that Ireland was one of her favourite places above ground. There was something special about it that no other place had.

She called up the map of Ireland on her helmet. It showed that Artemis was on foot, alone, less then a mile north away. Holly set off in that direction, shielded, imagining how she would break it to Artemis.

She was thinking all the possibilities through in her head, when it suddenly hit her. How was she going to actually mindwipe him. She only had the equipment in her bag for a block mindwipe, which meant that Artemis could suffer from an IQ drop. Did Foaly want her to use it, or had he just not thought it through? Holly highly doubted that it was the second option, because it was Foaly after all, but it was always best to make sure.

She spoke into her mouthpiece, hoping that Foaly was still watching from his office. "Foaly? Are you there?"

There was a couple of seconds of white noise while she waited for his reply. "I'm here, Short. What's the problem?"

"How am I going to mindwipe him? I've only got the stuff for a block mindwipe."

"Use that, then."

"But, he'll get an IQ drop, won't he."

"Not for such a short period of time. You're only wiping about a day and a half from his memory. That's not enough to cause anything like that."

"You sure?"

"I invented the thing, Hol. Of course I'm sure."

"Ok, then," Holly sighed. She disconnected and switched on her wings. She flew slowly, not far from the ground, and it didn't take long for her to find her target. He looked awful, as though he hadn't slept in days. His hair was a mess and had dark circles around his eyes. Holly wondered how long he had been travelling on foot. Oh well, it was always more fun to scare them when they're tired.

She landed gently a few metres in front of him, waiting for the perfect moment.

He was five metres away, and counting. Four. Three. Two. One. She unshielded just before he walked into her. Artemis jumped about a foot and a half into the air in surprise. Holly felt a broad grin creep up her face. She would have paid good money to see that again.

It took Artemis longer than Holly had expected to compose himself, but he eventually managed to mutter out the word: "H-Holly?"

Holly swallowed. This was going to be harder then she had hoped. "Hi, Artemis," she said weakly. _Pull yourself together, Short. He's just a Mudboy. Just tell him and get it over and done with. _"Erm… well." She drew herself up tall. "I have been given strict orders to mindwipe you and your family. I never should have reminded you about the People and now it is time for us to say good bye for the last time." She looked down at her feet at the final few words.

"But, Holly?" She could hear the hurt in his voice. "What about all those things you said-"

Holly held up her hand to make him stop talking. Foaly's voice had just erupted through the speakers in Holly's helmet, and it sounded urgent.

"Holly! Get back down here now. You're going to have to bring Fowl with you because this can't wait!" And with that the connection died.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is complete! I will put Chapter 5 up quickly to make up for the slow update of this chapter. **

**Did you think I dragged on too much? Please let me know!**

**Please R&R! Have a nice day : )**


End file.
